$C$ $J$ $T$ If: $ JT = 3x + 7$, $ CT = 40$, and $ CJ = 9x + 9$, Find $JT$.
Answer: From the diagram, we can see that the total length of ${CT}$ is the sum of ${CJ}$ and ${JT}$ $ {CJ} + {JT} = {CT}$ Substitute in the expressions that were given for each length: $ {9x + 9} + {3x + 7} = {40}$ Combine like terms: $ 12x + 16 = {40}$ Subtract $16$ from both sides: $ 12x = 24$ Divide both sides by $12$ to find $x$ $ x = 2$ Substitute $2$ for $x$ in the expression that was given for $JT$ $ JT = 3({2}) + 7$ Simplify: $ {JT = 6 + 7}$ Simplify to find ${JT}$ : $ {JT = 13}$